


For those who missed it

by Podunks



Category: fuck - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podunks/pseuds/Podunks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>please read this i cried</p>
            </blockquote>





	For those who missed it

holy shit im going to regret this

lets start this shit with bang, i feel like ive said this before and i think i have and im so sad. 

Okay so Stoner and Shady live in the same house because Shady is a little binch and cant handle a 'few germs' and all that weird germaphobic shit. So this is like his third day in Stoner's house and he is so fucking disappointed there is no gucci anywhere and he is this close(tm) to buy him new gucci shit. Shady slicked his hair back (jesus christ that's hot) and just straight up said "yo you have no gucci this house disgusts me,"

Stoner sighed "listen man i am just a fork and i want to live my fucking life without you bullying me everyday" 

Shady shrugged "whatever bro u do u"

"I do that already and it doesn't satisfy my daily needs"

"what needs when u got NO DICK"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

#nodickstoner2k16 #hahanodick  
#hegothisdickchoppedoffinablender

....

okay so anyways .

Stoner decided to go food shopping because Shady ate all of hte cheeze 2nacks and he would have to get more or Ton would throw him off a bridge again. And Shady went to Gucci'fying

Gucci the walls  
Gucci the dog  
Gucci the bed  
Gucci the clothes 

Everything. Gucci. 

 

Now lets get to the good shit

\---

oKAy so shady wasn't home? and stoner was pissed because he sees GUCCI. ALL OVER HIS GODDAMN FLOOR, AND HE DIDNT PICK THAT SHIT UP THAT LAZY FUCKING ASSHOLE. mtojrrherfuckign piece of shit leaving his nastdy shit all overvhis floor

clicks opens the door

OKAY UFCK I CANT IFNISH THIS IM LAITERALLY CRYING WHILE TYPING THSI JUST JSYSTRF JSYDRF LOOK AT THEIR ART OKAY LOOK AT THGUIS BEAUTYF 

https://twitter.com/homosexualing/status/697298778567614464

IM BVAWLING BYE


End file.
